Medical devices have been employed in colonic therapy for many years. For example, in 1935 U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,967 was issued for apparatus for rehabiliting peristalsis of the colon. This device included means for inducing water into the colon and for varying the pressure of the water so as to cause the colon to expand and contract as a technique in dislodging fecal material from the colon. Other apparatuses have since then been developed to provide improved means for controlling the temperature and pressure of the water injected into the colon. Exemplary of such improved methods and apparatuses are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,341, 3,044,465, 3,678,932, 3,823,741 and 4,190,059. Thus today colonic machines for irrigating and lavaging the lower intestines have reached a relatively high degree of refinement.
Modern colonic machines are normally used by therapists in the following manner. A speculum that is secured to flexible hosing which extends from the machine, is inserted into the anal canal by the attendant and a supply of warm water injected via the speculum into the colon at a low pressure. While the therapist massages the patient's abdomen he observes the pressure of the water within the speculum and patient from a gauge. As the water fills the colon pressure increases. Once the pressure reaches a selected upper level, such as one pound, above which the patient would experience discomfort, the therapist operates a valve in a drain line that extends from the speculum whereupon the pressure decreases as waste water exits the colon. While drainage occurs the flow of fecal material and water is observed through a sight or view tube so that the therapist may observe the matter being discharged for diagnostic purposes. Once the pressure has dropped substantially, such as to one quarter pound, the drain valve is closed and the operative cycle repeated until the colon has been well cleansed.
Though the just described machine and procedure has proved quite effective in colonic therapy, it has been beset by an adverse inconsistency that arises from the fact that the therapist must constantly monitor water pressure over a protracted period of time, such as 20 minutes. In the event the attendant or therapist engages in conversation with the patient or becomes otherwise distracted, he or she may fail to observe that the pressure has increased beyond the upper limit. In this case the patient will normally experience discomfort or even pain. A potential for damage to the intestines will also arise. Even where the attendant properly monitors and operates the drain valve such operation inherently requires momentary suspensions of the massaging activities and continual relocation of the attendant's hands between the patient and machine. The present invention therefore is directed at alleviating these just described problems and limitations associated with colonic lavaging machines of the prior art.